


Waves at Dawn

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High Seas, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, High Seas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mermaids, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Pirate!Sylvain, Pirates, Romance, merman!Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: The Blue Lion crew are on their way to protect a Hero's Relic. When they reach its supposed location, they find a dark-haired merman instead, barely clinging to life.Due to sharing a common goal with the Blue Lions, this merman chooses to join them. He and the crew's quartermaster, Sylvain Gautier, fall for each other along the way, as they aim to save the continent's ocean from destruction.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Three Houses AU Bang





	1. On the Water's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my AU BB at last! I've had fun working on this and I'm excited to finally share it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> My artist for this is ChickChickee on Twitter. Go check them out!

Chaos is the only word possible to describe the maelstrom of harsh waves. They collide furiously against the ship and swirl dangerously all around it, illuminated by flashes of lightning in a dark grey sky. It’s possible to hear the sounds of footsteps above booming thunder, running around frantically on a ship’s deck.

Water splashes all around the crew’s feet and up their legs. Shouts leave their lips. Orders, confirmations, occasional moments of panic when a particularly massive wave reaches the top of the side of the ship and floods it even further.

It’s nothing the Blue Lions have never dealt with before, however. This is simply another day for them.

“The storm should leave us when we are closer to land!” Dimitri shouts over the mass of noise. His gloved hands, drenched through to the skin, spin the wheel they cling to. “Ingrid, keep an eye on the mainsail.”

“You’ve got it, Captain,” comes Ingrid’s answer, already climbing up the ropes towards the top.

“Ashe, Sylvain, I believe that the monster circling us is only making the waves harsher. Can you take care of it?”

“Certainly,” Ashe replies breathlessly, shielding the rope attached to a cannon.

“Yikes. Yeah, that’s a big one.” Sylvain peers over the side of the ship. Even with the rain blinding his and the other crew members’ vision, it’s easy enough to see the silhouette of a huge monster, seemingly in the shape of an octopus, lurking in the waters around them. “Here, Ashe.”

He crouches down by Ashe’s side. The latter directs the cannon towards the monster, Sylvain holding his hands close to each other to conjure fire. A shared nod causes him to light the rope as Ashe keeps the cannon in place.

It hits instantly, and there’s a muffled roar of agony. The relief is only temporary, however; there isn't time for rest when the monster survives and the storm rages on. 

“Couldn’t this monster have decided to attack us at a _different_ time?” says Annette. She’s frozen in place in the centre of the ship. “I’m already seasick enough as it— _eek!”_

The ship jolts as the monster bashes into its side. Several people stumble, shoes sliding across the soaked floor. Annette falls straight down onto it. Light on her feet, however, she shoots straight back up again and runs to the side of the ship, drawing a sigil for wind magic in the air.

“Take that!” she shouts, sending the attack straight into the monster. A gasp leaves her lips. She, Sylvain and Ashe jump away from the side of the ship when the monster’s tentacles bash against the ship. Protected with magic, the ship mostly withstands the attack, although not without a few awful noises indicating damage _somewhere._

“It’s getting desperate!” Ingrid shouts from her spot by the main mast. “Do something about those tentacles before it drags us down!”

“Yep, that’s exactly what it’s trying to do,” says Sylvain, watching the ship sink a little more as he takes the lance kept on his back. His head swivels around at the large blur rushing past him. A man’s yell echoes, followed by a heavy axe brought down to one of the tentacles spread over the side.

“Sylvain!” shouts Dedue, Sylvain already preparing to attack. The lance in his hands glows as he forces the end of it into another tentacle.

The pain is enough for it to recoil from Annette’s magic. As it retreats back into the water, Ashe and Sylvain send another cannonball in its direction. It’s finally too much for the monster to bear. Once the silhouette in the water vanishes, they can assume the monster has either retreated or been slaughtered. 

“Great job!” Dimitri says. “That is one problem dealt with. Now we simply need to get out of these treacherous waters.”

“I think I might be sick any minute,” Annette grumbles. Excessive water aside, her legs buckle and she tries to steady herself on the floor. Above them, the sky is becoming clearer and clearer. They know it won’t be long now until they finally leave this behind.

A beacon of hope is soon found in the hint of a sunset peeking through the mass of grey and black clouds above their heads; Sylvain is the first to release a cheer.

“Over there! That cave—this is it, right?”

The others beside him follow the pointing of his finger. More cheering follows. A beach has come into view and, hidden inside a mass of bushes and trees, the hint of a cave.

“That is most certainly it,” says Dimitri, letting out a sigh as his lips stretch into a smile. “We truly made it. Good work, everyone.”

High-fives and words of praise are exchanged as Dimitri leads the boat closer to shore. Ingrid jumps down from the mast, smiling over Sylvain’s hand patting her shoulder. When the ship is at last docked and they can safely leave, the sand feels wonderful beneath their feet. Their feet sink straight into its warm softness, reminding them of far calmer days. Some of it is even _dry_ which, with their soaked clothes, is a blessing.

“Let me start a fire,” Sylvain suggests. “We should probably dry off at least a little bit before we go into the cave.”

“I believe resting in general would be beneficial, ” says Dedue in agreement. “I will make us something. Ashe, would you like to help?

“Certainly!”

“I’ll gather some firewood,” says Sylvain. “Annette, Ingrid, want to help? Then Dimitri can keep watch.”

“Sure thing!” says Annette, whereas Dimitri and Ingrid’s answer is to flash him a smile.

The beach they have settled on appears scarce of other human life. The island itself is small, covered in forestry in the centre, leaves shielding the entrance to the cave in the distance. As the trio head across the sand towards those trees, Sylvain notices rustling among the leaves. Animals within them must be seeking their final food of the day before the sun sets.

It appears as though the raging storm had centred on the area they sailed most of all. The foliage they step through is dry, useful for the firewood they crouch down to gather.

“Do you reckon the storm could have been protective magic for this island?” Annette asks. “That would have been cool.”

Ingrid hums, glancing over their shoulder at the ocean beyond. “I think it was too far out. Besides, it’s not exactly a trap that could be disabled by a human, and don’t humans come out to visit merfolk?”

“They do, yeah,” says Sylvain, rifling through the wood he has gathered. “Those in the sea are still in contact with those on land. Probably just a natural storm.”

“And a _super_ creepy octopus thing,” says Annette, shuddering. “Still … the journey was nice. It’s hard to think that the ocean isn’t all like this anymore.”

Sylvain gets to his feet. Like Ingrid, his eyes find the ocean, his smile strained. “That’s why we’re doing what we can to put a stop to it all. But for now,” that smile turns into a proper grin when he hears Ingrid’s stomach rumbling, “let’s take a breather and get some food inside Ingrid, before she loses her mind from hunger and kills us all.”

“I’m not that bad, surely,” she says with a fond roll of her eyes. “Although yes, I admit that I’m going to get grouchy if I last longer without it, so come on.”

“Got enough now!” Annette says, bouncing up to her own feet and dropping the firewood in the process. “Oh, no.”

“I think Ingrid and I already have enough,” says Sylvain, gesturing his head over his shoulder. Annette lets out a sigh, unable to stop her lips curling into an amused smile. The trio head back from whence they came, their eyes finding the sunset.

Those swirling, fiery colours grant a strange sense of reassurance after the menacing storm. As Sylvain sits down with the rest of the crew, a fire now illuminating the evening’s increasing darkness with a pot positioned above it, his eyes drift back to this sunset, and he reminisces over the day he was able to watch a sky like this for the first time.

Fear, uncertainty, but anticipation for the future all at once. He has similar emotions now. Although this time, he is filled with warmth and comfort as the scent of Dedue and Ashe’s meal fills the air, and he remembers that he is among friends.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Flames dance off the rock walls inside the cave. Water drips from high above their heads, shoes splashing water around their feet. Compared to their previous struggles on sea, however, this is positively dry. 

The caves are dark alongside damp, silent except from the water. The golden glow cast by the fire guides their way and provides their warmth. In fact, their current situation is arguably far more comfortable than other areas they’ve searched on their journey; this cave is far safer than others they have ventured inside.

Dedue holds a torch near Dimitri to light the map he holds in his hands. “From the information we have been able to gather,” says Dimitri, “it appears as though there is a body of water inside here, which if you follow for a long enough time, takes you to Fraldarius territory.”

With a hum, Sylvain glances around at their surroundings. “I’m going to guess that the area is protected from detection in the ocean itself, with this the only way to pass through. Seems a bit too quiet in here, though.”

“I agree,” says Ashe. “Should there not be some kind of trap?”

“Maybe all of their traps are underwater?” suggests Annette. Her hands are outstretched, feeling for any magic in the air that could indicate potential dangers. So far, nothing.

“Perhaps,” says Ingrid. “But we should be careful, just in case.”

“Best not to be too careless and wake up any scary cave monsters.” Sylvain creeps closer to Annette as he speaks, waving his hands with an “ _ooh”_ sound, and she bats him away with a snort.

“We also have to be careful for other matters,” says Dedue. “While it may be true that the security held in place _is_ underwater, she could have also made it here before us. Keep an eye out for her soldiers.”

Dimitri hums in agreement. “We might be ahead on this particular Relic in general, but you never know. Let us proceed carefully, without trying to scare our companions.” He shoots Sylvain a purposeful look with these words, who rests his hands on the back of his head with a grin. Still, they soon lower, expression replaced with the same seriousness as the rest of them; Sylvain knows that their duties are hardly a laughing matter.

Regardless of the reason behind the lack of traps so far, the rest of their trek through the cave is uneventful. Every now and then they reach a crossroad, where they linger before Dimitri leads the way through. Nothing follows them except the dripping of water around them. Hands are held on weapons neither have to unequip once.

The first change is the scent in the air. “Do you all smell that?” asks Dimitri. “There is salt in the air. More so than before, at least.”

“Looks like we’re almost there,” says Ingrid. “It feels slightly colder, too.”

Their pace quickens. At the end of the tunnel rests an opening to a far larger section of the cave. The rocks around them climb higher, their ceiling so far above the crew, it is masked in complete darkness. Their torchlight manages to reflect slightly on a body of water ahead; even if it hadn’t, the sound of droplets falling down into the lake are more than enough to tell them it’s there.

“Perhaps we were simply paranoid after all,” says Annette.

Sylvain goes to agree, although is stopped in his tracks when he heads closer to the lake, illuminated by their torchlight. 

A body is sprawled on the water's edge. 

“Sylvain?” says Ashe as Sylvain rushes forward.

Ingrid notices the same. “There’s someone there!”

It’s not a pretty sight. Sylvain stares down at the figure washed on the ground. They’re laid on their stomach,their long hair, blackened by wetness clinging to a body covered in bruises and cuts. It doesn’t look good,even without seeing their face. Blood seeps from a gash spread across their back and into the water around them.

This back leads down to a beautiful, shimmering turquoise tail. That can only mean one thing.

“Oh, Goddess.” Dimitri’s voice. Weak, quiet. Sylvain feels similarly, but his protective nature takes over long before any fear.

He slides to his knees by the figure. His hands carefully ease the body over onto their back instead. Closed eyes, a pale face, and male if this is who Sylvain suspects. It’s impossible to tell if he’s breathing at a glance. His injuries appear even harsher on the front—a particularly deep gash is slashed beneath his ribs and to his side—and blood trickles down his hairline, past eyes surrounded with dark circles and deathly pale cheeks.

“It doesn’t look good,” says Ingrid, crouching down by Sylvain. “You don’t think—?”

Sylvain isn’t sure what she is going to ask. If the merman is dead, if he’s the Relic owner they are looking for or the culprits behind the attack. He shakes his head either way to try and urge her to stay back. The rest of the Blue Lions watch on as Sylvain presses his ear to the merman’s chest. The lack of gills makes it clear enough that this race of merfolk breathes oxygen and has a heartbeat similar to a human’s.

It’s there. As weak and quiet as it may be, there’s a heartbeat inside that chest. Sylvain exhales a relieved breath, although checks the merman’s mouth as well, knowing that merfolk can live longer without oxygen than a human. His breaths are weak, but most certainly there.

“He’s alive,” he announces at last, earning several sighs of relief. “But he’s in an extremely bad state.”

“I’ll try to at least do _something,”_ says Annette, now on the floor with Sylvain. Her hands hover above the merman, preparing to heal him; as a glow casts beneath her hands, she adds, “Do you think this is him?”

“I would say so,” says Dimitri. “He … matches the description, at least.”

“No Aegis Shield in sight, either,” says Dedue. “It may be safe to assume that it had been stolen, leaving its owner here.”

Sylvain’s jaw clenches. It’s no different than anything else which has happened, but even so … The sight before him is a harsh reminder of the reality they face. He knows little about this merman other than the details of his family and relic, but still doubts he ever did anything worthy of this.

None of his race have.

“Argh, I’m sorry,” says Annette, pulling her hands away. “My magic is never as good at healing merfolk, and I don’t exactly specialise in Faith as it is … I managed to stop some of the bleeding, though.”

“That’s more than enough for now, thank you,” says Sylvain. He shrugs off a rucksack and places it to his side, now grabbing bandages to wrap around the wound in the merman’s side. “We should take him back to the ship.”

“I agree,” says Dedue. “And I am sure we all do ”

Words confirming as such follow. Without a second to lose, once he has finished securing the bandages, Sylvain scoops an arm under the merman’s back, his other beneath the tail as he brings the body into his arms. Not too heavy. In fact, Sylvain would have expected him to be heavier with the tail, although perhaps it is lighter than it appears in order to assist with swimming.

“Is everything fine there?” Dimitri says. Rage brims beneath the surface of a calmer expression, but he does well to hide it. He even manages a slight smile for a moment when Sylvain nods. “All right, let us get going as quickly as we can.”

As the group make their way out of the room, Sylvain’s eyes fall back down on the merman in his arms again, properly taking in his appearance. He’s beautiful despite everything. A slender face, that ridiculously long hair, the shimmer of silvery scales scattered over his shoulders ... It’s mesmerising, as much as Sylvain should scold himself for admiring this beauty when its possessor is on the verge of death.

 _There’s time to check him out later,_ Sylvain thinks, quickening his pace a little more alongside the others. His focus needs to be on nothing more than saving the remaining life in his arms.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Though it takes time to venture back through the caves, it’s at least faster the second time around when they are already aware of which route to take. They walk faster as well, knowing that the culprits behind this are long since gone.

“Are you sure that we shouldn’t go into the Fraldarius territory itself?” Sylvain asks Dimitri. “What if they’re there?”

“The waters are much too deep for humans to use, even using magic,” says Dimitri. “Usually, we would require the aid of _their_ magic in order to reach their city. Judging by how he was left alone,” Dimitri’s eyes flicker to the merman held in Sylvain’s arms, eyebrows furrowing, “it is safe to assume that they thought he was captured or killed. But it’s difficult to say why exactly he was at the foot of the cave. The best thing we can do right now, rather than wait at the water and have him potentially die on us, is to get him healed as soon as possible and hear his story.”

Sylvain nods, gaze falling on the merman again, and at his tail in particular. It sways side to side in time with Sylvain’s steps. His arms do the same, head lolled against Sylvain’s chest. Should Sylvain not feel the slightest, faintest breaths blown against his skin, he would worry the merman had died in his arms along the way.

“I also felt a lot of magic come from the water, now you mention it,” says Annette, glancing over her shoulder at the darkness behind them. “Maybe they’ve increased security and didn’t realise he was there … Hopefully once he’s okay, he’ll be able to go back home. If it’s still intact, that is.”

A silence follows those words. Sylvain swallows, quickening his pace slightly to walk level with Dimitri. Everyone seems intent on hurrying further after that.

After what feels like far too long, the crew are soon back on their ship. Sylvain finds himself far from willing to separate himself from the merman. He settles cross-legged on the floor, the merman laid in front of him, as Annette once again continues her magic, this time with potions at her use as well. Sylvain can heal to an extent. But Annette is the more reliable of the two, and he fears joining in with the chance of distracting her from doing a far better job than him.

“What are the chances, would you say,” Ingrid begins, facing Dimitri, “of the Fraldarius territory being okay, even with us assuming the Shield had been stolen?”

“Rather low,” says Dimitri. “But it’s also a large area, second largest to the King of Faerghus’ oceans, and many of said King’s forces have been sent into that area. Even if some of it has been taken over, I imagine they have been fighting back.”

“I suppose we will have to see, whenever he manages to wake,” says Dedue. “How is he, Annette?”

“He’s a bit more stable now, but with no sign of waking up.” Annette finishes pouring a potion carefully into the merman’s mouth, resting back on her knees with a deep breath. “I think that’s all I can do. He won’t die on us now, but obviously we can’t keep him like this.”

“What should we do?” asks Ashe. “Should we go seek out a healer among merfolk?”

“Yes, that seems to be the best course of action,” says Dimitri with a nod. “I know of a renowned healer nearby as well, whom I believe has been in recent contact with the Fraldarius family. She might even know what has happened, potentially able to find the brother.”

“Of course,” says Sylvain, eyes dropping back down. “I forgot there are two Fraldarius sons. Hopefully the other is okay.”

“For now, let’s focus on one merman at a time,” says Ingrid. “To the healer then, I reckon. We should also get some sleep.”

“And put this guy somewhere comfier than the floor of a ship,” says Annette, eyes bearing sympathy when they land back down on the merman.

“I’ll take him to the infirmary,” Sylvain positions himself in a crouching position, sliding his arms beneath the merman and, once again, lifts him into his arms as he stands.

The ocean’s waves are now much calmer than during the storm. Silence, all but for the click of his boots’ heels, follows Sylvain as he treads through the inside of the ship, using his shoulder to push open a door to a room saved for those healing from injuries. Carefully, he places the merman down onto the bed. A pale hand, speckled by thin scales, grasps at bed covers by the pillow.

And finally, Sylvain hears his voice. The merman releases a single whisper in his sleep: “Glenn.”

It’s an almost strangled sound. Sylvain’s lips purse, hand hovering over the merman with the desire to do something, _anything,_ in response to the fear spiking in his chest upon hearing that name.

Glenn Fraldarius. And, here in front of him, must be his younger brother, Felix Fraldarius.

“Don’t worry, Felix,” Sylvain murmurs. “We’ll help you both out, no matter what happened.”

Rather than enter the pirates’ quarters, Sylvain remains here with Felix, perhaps hoping that something else will leave his lips. There is nothing, however, and Sylvain falls asleep in another one of the infirmary beds, riddled with disappointment and fear.


	2. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to heal Felix, the Blue Lion crew must seek the help of Mercedes, a mermaid in a nearby location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely words on the last chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> I don't yet have a posting day for this being as editing takes longer than it did with my last Sylvix longfic, however I hope to have one more update during the posting period, before I'll update every fortnight on a certain day most likely.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The following morning bears no traces of the previous storm, allowing the Blue Lions to proceed without worrying about the weather slowing them down and causing more injuries.

Sylvain releases a sigh as he exits the infirmary. Whilst he is relieved that Felix's condition has remained stable, he still cannot prevent himself from being disappointed that Felix is still unconscious. There is something about this particular situation which worries him more than usual, which must show on his face as he heads outside and joins his companions.

“You really are worried about him, aren’t you?” questions Ingrid, currently leaning on the side of the ship. Sylvain hums.

“I mean, this is the first time we’ve come across this particular situation. Either we get there in time or … yeah.” Sylvain rubs the back of his neck. “Kinda strange how I’m accustomed to seeing death on our travels, but this hits harder in a sense.”

“Well, he is clearly suffering,” says Ashe, who is currently sitting on a pile of crates. “It’s awful to see. And the sense of being so uncertain about what has happened, too … That is rough as well. It makes us feel powerless, I suppose.”

“We are far from powerless.” Their heads turn towards Dimitri after hearing his voice, who is heading over with Dedue by his side. Annette also emerges from the inside of the ship in the distance, yawning into her hand. “I understand feeling this way,” Dimitri continues, “and in a sense, I feel powerless sometimes as well, particularly when there is a lot we must confirm. But at the very least, we have a plan of action.”

Sylvain nods. He finds his heart easing a little further, despite how there is a flicker of rage beneath Dimitri’s tone. It’s only natural with how all of this keeps on happening.

“Dimitri said the healer is called Mercedes,” says Dedue. “It should not take long to reach her. She is currently positioned in an area of the ocean watched over by the church.”

A yawn from Annette brings their eyes to her. She now stands closer to them, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. “That should make it safe to head underwater, then,” she says. “The church has managed to stay on their feet so far.”

“Did you not sleep much?” asks Ashe. Annette shakes her head.

“No, not really. I was tossing and turning a lot all night. Whenever I can’t heal someone fully, I feel really guilty, and all I could think about was how I couldn’t help that poor merman.”

“Hey, you _did_ help him,” says Sylvain, voice gentle. “He might not be alive right now if you didn’t take the worst of it off.”

Annette manages a smile, despite how it is soon replaced by another yawn. “Yeah, that’s true. Thank you, Sylvain.”

“I think a good breakfast would be ideal after last night,” says Dedue. Ashe gets to his feet, smiling and nodding in agreement.

Before long, said breakfast is prepared, the Blue Lions settling down together to eat it. Sylvain cannot help but feel his own pang of guilt when his eyes take in the meat on his fork. It feels almost wrong to be eating now when Felix is inside the ship unable to do so, although there is nothing to be done other than ensuring Felix enjoys his first meal with them.

If he were to stay long enough to eat with them, that is. It seems likely that Mercedes will heal him, and the two of them and the Blue Lions head their own ways.

“Going back to the Shield,” says Ashe, breaking a silence among them. “Is it possible that it has not been stolen? It simply feels odd that its owner wasn’t killed. Yes, he was on the brink of death, but even so … On the off chance that something like this would happen, where someone would find and save him, it doesn’t seem fitting that they would leave him behind like this.”

Ingrid hums in agreement, swallowing her mouthful—she is already on seconds. “Yes, I was wondering that. What if there is something else going on here? Could there have been some kind of fight among the merfolk there?”

“That is quite unlikely,” says Dimitri. “Merfolk are peaceful with one another, especially during times like these. It is humans most of all who tend to have strife among them. I doubt any of them would harm Felix nor steal the Shield.”

“With the exception of Cornelia, that is,” says Sylvain, voice slightly quiet. Dimitri nods.

“Yes. Indeed.” Dimitri’s own voice has dropped in volume as well. A silence follows, stiff with tension, before Annette’s voice breaks through.

“Well, I guess we can’t know anything for sure until Felix wakes up,” she says. “So let’s focus on that.”

“Agreed,” says Ashe. “As difficult as it may be, it’s best for us to focus on our current goal and destination.”

Several other voices of agreement follow, Sylvain’s included, and the party continue on with their breakfast. There _are_ at least hopes to focus on in the meantime, and there is no use dwelling on doubts they should have answered soon.

They never do stop moving forward, after all.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luck continues to be on their side as they search for Mercedes’ location. Dimitri’s words of her being nearby are true, and soon, their ship reaches the water he has indicated. From the surface, everything seems normal, stretches of the ocean surrounding them as far as the eye can see. Beneath it, Sylvain knows civilisation thrives.

“How should we go about this?” asks Ashe, peering over the side of the ship. “Some of us should stay here, to guard both the ship and Felix.”

Dimitri hums, folding his arms. “I believe it is best for you to stay, so you can still man the cannons if needed. I will stay as well to watch over Felix, and Ingrid, do you mind remaining too? I would feel more confident if you are here in case we potentially have to defend the ship from monsters."

“Of course,” she responds.

“More of my men inside will remain, and the rest,” Dimitri nods towards Sylvain, Annette and Dedue, “will head into the water to find Mercedes.”

“Aw, I can’t have the pretty merman’s head in my lap as I protect him? I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Sylvain’s hands rise in the air in mock surrender over the glares he receives. “I’m sure Mercedes is lovely herself.”

“You are not there to _flirt_ with the mermaid,” says Ingrid, exasperated. “You’re there to explain the situation and lead her to us, all right?”

“I know, I know. Just fooling around.”

Annette claps her hands together. “Anyway! Time to get on this.”

These hands lift into the air. Her cheerful expression is replaced by one of concentration, fingertips tracing the air with delicacy, as though it is glass which can break. Her lips move with words murmured under her breath. These fingers swipe to the side, and a flash of light appears in front of the trio’s faces.

This light fades to reveal a transparent blue material, almost like a veil, now cast over Annette and Dedue’s mouths, secured around their head with pearls. Sylvain lifts a hand to his face to find his own. His fingers fall straight through the pearls and veil alike, but a coolness, similar to dipping skin into water, spreads over them.

It’s a mechanic which has always fascinated him. For merfolk resembling humans more closely, absent of gills, this acts as their lifeline for living underwater and preventing trips to the surface. As for humans, it can be used to remain underwater much longer than they usually would. “Hmm, I reckon we have about six hours with this,” says Annette. “It wasn’t as hard casting it on three people.”

“That should be more than sufficient with how close they are to the surface,” says Dedue. “Thank you, Annette.”

“Anytime!”

The trio are soon diving into the water. Annette’s magic comes with other perks, alongside the ability to breathe underwater for some time; their legs feel lighter in the water and allow them to swim faster, and the cool waters, almost unbearable often times, becomes far more mellow and alike to how merfolk feel it.

They can also speak, which might be a negative when accompanied by Sylvain. “You know, this is a place I’ve never been to in general,” he says as they begin to head deeper into the water. “I imagine I’ll be thanking the Goddess for all the _beautiful_ merfolk I could end up meeting today.”

“Sylvain, we are on an important mission,” says Dedue. “I hardly think it is appropriate dwelling on these matters.”

“No, it isn’t, but you already know I’m not exactly an appropriate person in general.”

Annette lets out a sigh, although when Sylvain’s eyes flicker to her, he catches her smiling. “I know you’ve felt better in yourself since realising you’re bi, but really, we’re not going to be able to reach the surface in time if you flirt with literally everyone there.”

“True, true. I’ll control myself enough so I don’t murder us with my ways.”

Despite his words, he is as serious as any of them about this—perhaps even more so. He knows he couldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t do everything in his power to help.

They descend further into beautifully clear waters. It doesn’t take them long to find buildings located across the ocean floor, not too far from the surface. Despite how Sylvain has seen places which are arguably more grand than this, with large cities and bustling civilisation, he is no less mesmerised by the buildings coming into view. Unlike some areas, this town appears to be less influenced by human standards, with homes created from rock formations.

A figure is soon shooting far faster than them through the waters. They become clearer once hovering in front of the trio. A mermaid less close to Sylvain’s own kind than Felix, but still no less beautiful, in his eyes. The pointed ears tipped by fins, the gills across her neck, blue skin; it’s all striking to him.

Though the spear she holds in her hands is not directed to them, her grip is still firm. “What brings you here?” she asks. “Visiting?”

“No, we have come for aid,” says Dedue.

“We’re part of the Blue Lions,” Annette continues. “And we have a merman onboard who requires healing.”

“The Blue Lions?” the mermaid repeats. “Naturally, I have heard of you. Who is the merman you speak of?”

“Felix Fraldarius,” says Sylvain. The name causes those piercing blue eyes to widen.

“He is with you? And requires healing?”

“Annette did what she could,” Dedue explains, his hand squeezing at her shoulder when her brow creases, “but it appears as though he needs healing from his own race. We were hoping to seek the assistance of Mercedes. Our captain told us we could find her here.”

The calm, rational voice of Dedue seems to ease the mermaid’s immediate concern. She nods, visibly relaxing as she turns around, gesturing towards the town. “Come with me,” she says. “I’ll take you there.”

Immediate relief washes over Sylvain. He cannot blame the security being firmer, however; it is against merfolk and humans alike, ever since the dangers lurking inside the waters arrived.

The trio are led inside the town. Everything is even more fascinating up close, and despite the population here being smaller, it is still lively. Market stalls pass them by. Artefacts, jewellery and clothing, food—Sylvain almost wishes they were here for leisure to have a chance to take everything in, perhaps find some art to buy and take to the surface, but his focus is on their task at hand.

There is one building which stands out from the rest. A church is situated in a quieter area, surrounded by a coral reef. Its appearance is similar to the churches residing on the surface. Stained glass windows reflect brilliant colours around it, illuminated by the essences of sunlight which manage to filter this far into the water.

“Mercedes works at this church,” explains the mermaid. “You will find her inside at this hour.”

“Thank you!” exclaims Annette. “Come on, let’s hurry.”

It appears as though a service inside the church has recently ended. Attendees are chatting among themselves inside, a number leaving the building. Some glance curiously at the trio of humans in their presence. A few smiles are given, although Sylvain cannot deem those who watch them with wariness at fault.

“Thank you, and do take care.”

A single voice stands out among others, and the three recognise her from Dimitri’s description perfectly. She’s as beautiful as her voice. She possesses a long, golden brown tail and scattered scales of a colour closer to beige—more than Felix, Sylvain notices—across her body. Short blonde hair floats in the water around her, a veil over her mouth doing the same. It’s possible to feel her calm demeanour even from a short distance.

Sylvain is quick to swim closer. “Excuse me. Are you Mercedes, by any chance?”

If Mercedes is surprised at three humans in her midst, she doesn’t show it; rather, a smile breaks out on her face as she nods. “That I am. Can I help you?”

“We, uh,” Sylvain glances at Annette when she speaks, amused by the blush apparent on the girl’s face, although she seems to snap out of it to focus on the task at hand. “To put it simply, we found Felix Fraldarius close to death and need your help to save him.”

The smile on Mercedes’ face is quick to fade. “Felix?” she says quietly. “Where is he now?”

“He’s on our ship,” says Dedue. “We are part of the Blue Lions. It is simply a matter of swimming to the surface.”

Mercedes nods. The transformation from her polite greeting to utter seriousness is impressive. She speaks to other merfolk nearby, perhaps to inform them of the situation, before hurrying back to them without a moment to lose. "Please, take me to him."

They have little reason or time to argue. The trio head out of the sanctuary, Mercedes in tow. Though she is bound to be able to swim faster than either of them even with Annette’s magic, she keeps her pace down to remain close to them.

“Do you know Felix?” asks Sylvain. “And what happened?”

“Yes, we are close friends. He is almost like a sibling to me. As for what happened, we have only heard brief information that Fraldarius territory was attacked.” Her hands come together, worry etched on her face. “I do hope they are all right.”

“No soldiers were around the area, so we have reason to believe they are managing,” says Dedue. “Unfortunately, our focus has had to be on saving Felix.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you for prioritising his safety.” There’s a pause, before she questions, “What about Glenn? Was he with Felix?”

“No, we don’t know what has happened with him,” says Annette. “We … Well, we were hoping that you might know. It’s a bit worrying.”

Mercedes’ expression makes this even worse; her eyes are uncertain, reflecting all the thoughts which she must be flicking through in her mind.

“Let’s focus on what we have to do right now,” says Sylvain. “Like we said, what our main priority has to be helping Felix. He’s bound to have some answers.”

Words of agreement follow, and their pace quickens as much as possible, desperate to return to the surface.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The midday sun beams down on their heads when the group emerge from the water. Annette clicks her fingers and, in an instant, the magic veils disappear; likewise, Mercedes does the same with her own.

“You did wonderfully with this spell,” says Mercedes, causing Annette to grin, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. “I suppose that is your ship?” Mercedes points to their vessel nearby.

“That’s right,” says Sylvain, relieved over how it appears there had been no attacks whilst they were underwater. Mercedes reaches into a bag she has tied over her shoulder, pulling out a gold-coloured circlet. “Oh! Is that to give you legs?”

Mercedes smiles, nodding. “That’s right. I am strong enough to stay on land for quite a lengthy period of time, before needing to return to the water for a while.”

“Awesome,” Sylvain responds, before raising his voice to a shout. “Hey, Captain! We’re back!”

The person who peers down at them is Ashe instead. “Oh, you’re safe. Thank goodness. Here, I’ll help you up.”

A rope ladder is thrown over the side of the ship. Sylvain and Dedue work together to lift Mercedes up towards the ladder and, once she is out of the water, she uses one hand to keep her balanced as the other equips the circlet. A flash of light follows and, in place of her tail, Mercedes now dons a dress, the skirt of which falls down over a pair of legs.

“Ooh, it’s always so cool!” Annette coos. “Can I have a boost as well? Short people problems, you know."

Once Mercedes has climbed higher, Annette receives exactly this. Soon, all four of them have climbed over the side of the ship, where those left behind gather around a figure on the floor: Felix, who must have been moved here to be healed as soon as possible. Mercedes lets out a gasp, sliding to the floor besides him.

“I apologise for not introducing myself properly,” she says as her hands hover over him, eyes flickering between Dimitri, Ingrid and Ashe. “I am Mercedes, I simply …"

“She knows Felix, so I think it’s upsetting to see,” says Annette on Mercedes' behalf. She stands to one side with Dedue, whilst Sylvain has kept away from this merman long enough; he joins Mercedes, pulling Felix a little closer so his head and shoulders rest on Sylvain’s lap. It might still be drenched, but must be more comfortable than the floor.

“It is nice to meet you either way,” says Dimitri. “Thank you for helping us.”

Mercedes manages a smile and nod. “Of course. Regardless of whether or not I knew Felix, I couldn’t leave him like this.”

“Can you help him?” asks Ingrid, who appears to still be amazed over Mercedes.

“Yes, he’s not beyond saving,” says Mercedes. “I will simply need a short while.”

Silence falls during this time. Sylvain’s eyes are fixed on Felix’s face, waiting for any signs of movements, life. For the first several minutes, no changes appear there; it's merely the injuries on his body which seem to improve. Little by little, slight colour returns to Felix’s cheeks, his eyebrows furrowing as though ready to stir.

And eventually, once the injuries on his body have faded further, he does. His eyes open slowly. They blink, seeming to struggle to take in their surroundings. “Where...?”

Sylvain opens his mouth to speak, ready to answer, but Felix reacts far too quickly for him to do so. His eyes shoot fully open and, the moment they take in Sylvain leaning above him, Felix pushes Sylvain away and shuffles back across the floor of the ship. His hands scramble frantically around him as though searching for a weapon.

“Felix, it’s all right!” Mercedes exclaims. “You recognise me, don’t you?”

He does instantly, noticeably calmer when he sees her. “Mercedes? Where am I?” Still wary, as though an animal backed into a corner, he peers around at the Blue Lions. “Who are you all?”

“We are the Blue Lion crew; I am sure you have heard of us,” says Dimitri. Felix’s attention centres on him. Confusion mixes in with the fear and uncertainty on his face, and he flinches when Ashe moves closer.

“Sorry! I’m sorry,” he babbles. “I just—I noticed the gash is still there on your side, and I ... I’m sorry.”

Felix glances down at the healing wound on his side, but he appears to shrug this off immediately. His focus seems to be drifting away from those around him. Even Mercedes saying his name falls on deaf ears; his eyes are growing wide, and his head swivels around.

“Glenn! Where is he? Is he with you?”

“No, he’s not,” says Annette, shaking her head sadly. “We were hoping you would know where he is.”

His mouth falls open, closes again. His eyes fix down at his tail, not seeming to see at all; his teeth catch his bottom lip and, when Sylvain looks close enough, he swears he sees it quiver.

“What happened?” he asks. “Can you tell us?”

Felix recoils slightly at the sound of Sylvain’s voice. He shakes his head, clenching the hands he rests on either side of him into fists. “How am I expected to trust you? What if you’re not who you say you are?”

“Felix, I assure you that they are,” says Mercedes. “Why else would they go through all this effort to save you? Please, I only know that your territory was attacked. We have to know what happened.”

“We want to help,” Dedue adds. “You can trust us.”

Felix’s continues to flicker his gaze between all of them. When Mercedes—the only one he lets come closer to him—squeezes his shoulder, he exhales a deep breath.

“As you’d know if you _are_ the Blue Lions,” says Felix at last, “that damn sea witch, Cornelia, has been after the Hero’s Relics, taking over the ocean little by little after she steals them. Fraldarius territory, as you’ve probably guessed, was on her list.”

“Did she do it?” asks Sylvain. “Did she take it over?”

The back of Felix's hand rubs at his forehead with a frown. “My memory’s a bit hazy, but I don’t think she did. Not all of it, at least. Usually, territories fall under her reign the moment she takes the Relic, but we were too large and powerful for the quantity of soldiers she sent. Plus, here I am. Alive."

“Did they still manage to steal the Hero’s Relic?” says Ingrid. Felix’s jaw visibly clenches when he nods.

“Glenn and I were supposed to try and escape. I ... I hated it, so damn much. But I couldn’t put my pride above protecting the Shield. Not that it mattered in the end anyway.”

Felix’s fists loosen, as though overcome by defeat. The momentary silence grants Sylvain the opportunity to look at him properly, without the most prominent injuries in the way. When trailing his eyes over that impossibly long hair sprawled all around Felix, the handsome face, those shimmering scales, Sylvain cannot help but marvel at how beautiful he is.

He mentally shakes his head at this; it’s morally wrong of him to dwell on such matters. He asks, “I suppose they left you for dead, once getting the Shield from you. But what about your brother?”

This is the first time where Felix’s fear truly appears on his face. His teeth return to his lip, unable to meet anyone’s eyes.

“They took him with the Aegis Shield,” says Felix. “But—but they weren’t supposed to. They were supposed to take _me.”_

Slowly, carefully, Dimitri crouches a little closer to Felix. His voice shakes slightly, but still manages to remain gentle, when he asks, “Why were they supposed to capture you, and why did they do so to Glenn instead?”

The answer doesn’t come right away. Felix appears to be trying to control his breathing, stay calm, even though he appears to tremble slightly.

“They know that the Fraldarius family is close to the king, despite how the current king has been missing for years. Cornelia has no idea where his relic is, nor how she will obtain it. So it seems as though their plan was to use the heir to lure him out.”

“But you’re the heir, aren’t you?” says Ashe. “Because you have a Crest, while Glenn doesn’t.”

“Yes, that is true. But ... When we tried to escape, we got ambushed by humans. And, well,” Felix chuckles humourlessly, “as Mercedes will know, humans don’t always have the ability to distinguish merfolk from one another. All they heard was pale skin, dark hair. So when Glenn lied about him being the heir, they believed him, capturing him and leaving me for dead.” Felix’s fist collides with the floor of the ship. “I was a coward, I shouldn’t have let him—”

“Glenn would hate to hear you say this about yourself, Felix,” says Mercedes gently. “In that moment, there was little you could have done.”

“And at least Glenn is alive,” says Ingrid. “We can save him, considering we’re after Cornelia anyway. You know what our goal is, right?”

Felix nods. Though he’s still cautious, when he brings his eyes to them again, he doesn’t seem quite as tense as before. “You’re trying to stop her from stealing the relics and taking over the ocean. As are other pirate crews.”

“And so, we can find your brother along the way,” Sylvain says. He gives Felix a wink. “Me, not help out a beautiful guy in need? Goddess, I could never do such a thing.”

“You’re an annoying one, aren’t you?” Felix’s eyebrow is raised, an utter lack of amusement on his face, and Sylvain has to hold in laughter. “But yes, it does align with your goal, I will admit that.”

“To be honest, I have half a mind to not return home,” says Mercedes. “I have spent a lot of my time helping those affected by Cornelia. And—well, if you would have me, I would like to join you on your journey once I have told my companions of my plans."

Having not expected the offer, the Blue Lions exchange glances between each other. They seem to come to an agreement instantly.

“We would love to have you Mercedes,” says Dimitri, smiling. “You would be a huge help to us with your healing capabilities.”

“Yeah, it would be awesome if you stayed,” Annette agrees. Her own smile is a little more shy than Dimitri’s. “I mean, my healing magic is certainly not the best on my own.”

“I'm sure you are skilled, judging by the magic I have seen. But thank you,” says Mercedes, bowing her head. “And ... Felix?”

The merman has been seeming to sink away ever-so-slightly, as though made awkward by the prospect of more conversation involving him. It’s strangely adorable to Sylvain.

“We can take you back home if you like,” he says. “Or, if you want ...”

He doesn’t need to finish the sentence, nor do any of the other Blue Lions have to question his intentions. Felix appears unsure, still. His eyes appear to be calculating his every thought. However, when Mercedes reaches for his hand, giving it a squeeze, he sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

“I suppose it’d be best if I were to come with you too, once I’ve checked on my territory. It’s not as though I have a relic nor family to return to, and I need to kick Cornelia’s ass as soon as possible. Besides, you saved my life, didn’t you? So I might as well return the favour and offer you my strength.”

“I do love someone with a cute face _and_ fighting abilities,” Sylvain teases, to which he receives the most glorious glare.

“I’m _definitely_ joining you, if it means I can find an opportunity to wipe that smirk off your face,” says Felix in an irritated tone. He’s silent for a moment, before he adds, slightly quieter, “Like I said, I have heard what you have done against Cornelia so far, and this seems like the best chance to put a stop to her myself. So it simply makes sense.”

“In that case, welcome aboard, Felix,” says Dimitri. His smile is wide, bright, yet also has a certain sadness Sylvain cannot explain. “I hope you find a home with us.”

Felix rolls his eyes in response, although he has his own smile at last, however slight. Something stirs in Sylvain’s chest upon seeing it. Hopefully, as the crew travel together with this prickly merman, they can find all the more reasons to bring smiles out from him.

And, most importantly, continue putting their plans against Cornelia in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything additional to say here, aside from how Sylvain is the Biggest disaster bi in existence in this fic and no, this doesn't really stop. Enjoy.


	3. Mournful Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his brother's life on the line, Felix decides to join the Blue Lion crew. He is not, however, without fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all kindly for waiting on this update! February was a hectic month for me for a multitude of reasons, and I never realised how much time passed. Hopefully I can update more frequently now, especially as this is the last chapter as what I view as the trio of introductory ones to this universe.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this even after the wait!

Images blend together in an endless stream of chaos. Copper eyes dart between every inch of the scene around them, created by a fragile mind drowning in anguish. None of it is truly clear. Blood, terrified shouts. Although when Felix focuses, he can somewhat make out the difference between the blurred figures around him, as well as distinguish what he hears.

His family, his own voice—that from when he was young, and now he is older. A hand reaches out. He can vaguely tell it is his own. Trying to reach for _them_ in particular, although he knows that one is impossible to touch again. As for the other…He doesn’t know. And for someone who usually has such a firm control on his life, the uncertainty over if his brother will even survive terrifies Felix to his very core.

He keeps on swimming, surrounded by those continuous bellows and screams, so many of them are his own. He’s almost there. _Almost._ But the moment he swears he has grabbed hold of their hands, they slip again. And he’s falling, falling, down into a blackened abyss, where wicked laughter follows.

It’s impossible to know what _her_ laugh sounds like. But he still somehow knows that voice belongs to her, and it’s enough to shock him out of his slumber.

He sits bolt upright. Mouth gasping for air, a hand held over his chest. _Calm down,_ he thinks. _It’s just a dream._ But even as he tries to reassure himself this way, he knows it is practically useless. Dreams that are based in reality cannot merely be shrugged off. His brother’s life could hang in the balance, and there is nothing he can do to change the past.

Though his breathing begins to regulate, _in and out_ as his brother always reminded him, he cannot stop his mind from wandering. It brings his heart grief, to begin with. It doesn’t matter how much time passes. That day, with that damn lance, all that blood, a shaky smile as Felix and Glenn had been told to keep going—

Felix’s head lifts at the sound of a knock at the door. In a split second, he comprehends his surroundings properly, for the first time since waking; how Mercedes preferred for him to remain in the infirmary until he had spent another night recovering from his injuries naturally. Goddess, they still sting like a bitch. He can vaguely remember an axe causing the wound in his side.

“Hey, Felix,” calls a voice—Felix recognises it as someone who called himself Sylvain. The one who would probably flirt with literally anything and anyone around him. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” says Felix. His voice is quieter than planned, hoarse from potential crying in his sleep (he wipes his eyes to make sure), but the door still opens, insinuating Sylvain had heard him. At least he is polite enough to not barge straight in.

“How are you doing?” asks Sylvain as he enters, shutting the door after him. Felix merely hums. Some of the tension he managed to ease from his body returns to it. It doesn’t help that when Sylvain comes closer, the concern on his face becomes obvious. “You really were in bad shape, so it’d be understandable if you’re still feeling it and all.”

“It’s fine.” Again, it still hurts a lot, but there are far more pressing matters. And it’s not as though Felix hasn’t already shown enough vulnerability by practically telling his life story the day before. “I’m more concerned for Glenn, when they find out he’s not the heir after all.”

His heart begins to race again from his own words. Straight from mourning to worry for his brother. Life sure does enjoy playing with him, at the moment.

Sylvain sits down on the bed next to Felix’s. “How quick do you think they will find that out?”

“Probably when he is brought to Cornelia herself. I can imagine she’ll be able to tell.” His head leans back against the headboard, letting out a humourless chuckle. “Then I don’t know what she’d do to him.”

“Hey, now.” Sylvain’s voice has softened a bit. “I don’t think anything would happen to him in an instant. She’d either make do, or keep him hostage until she gets you … Or, that’d be her plan, anyway. That won’t happen when you’re with us.”

Felix scoffs. Has he really made himself out to be weak enough to need protection from some pirate crew? Perhaps he cannot blame Sylvain when his first encounter of Felix had been when he was covered with injuries all over, but it's still humiliating.

“I don’t need protecting,” he says. “I can take care of myself.”

“I never said you couldn’t. Just that we’re here to help you. Besides, we all protect each other. It’s how we’ve grown and stayed alive.”

Huh. That’s a strangely sincere thing to come out from such a flirt’s mouth. Felix's eyes scan his face, irritated by his smile. It’s a handsome one, for sure. As is his face. Lined cleanly with a short, trimmed beard, skin tanned from being out at sea, ruby strands of hair falling over his face.

Well and truly annoying. “I suppose I can get that notion,” Felix finally says, dropping his gaze from Sylvain before he can do anything as silly as blushing over a knowing look in Sylvain’s eyes—which, much to his dismay, he’s always had an easy time of doing. “My brother and I are the same. Were, even, before this happened.”

“We’ll find him for sure. We just have to find out where Cornelia is hiding.” Sylvain gets to his feet, stretching his arms above his head with a satisfied noise escaping his lips. “For now, I think Dimitri wants you to come out on deck, so we can all talk about where we’re heading next.”

Ah. Felix’s hand feels for his neck as he glances down at his tail. Naturally, he doesn’t have what he uses to transform himself. He hadn’t thought about this much the day before, when he was distracted by all that had transpired, but Cornelia’s men must have taken it to stop him running after them, if he somehow had that ability when on the brink of death. “Well, as you can probably tell, I can’t exactly walk over there right now.”

Sylvain sniggers. “So? As you can see, we’ve managed to get around your lack of legs so far.”

Yes. Felix, much to his dismay, isn’t left without the memory of Sylvain carrying him across the ship last night. And he’s far more alert now, eyes narrowed as Sylvain heads closer, arms reaching towards him.

“Just so you know,” says Felix as one of those arms scoop beneath his tail, the other under his arm, and he’s lifted from the bed, “I don’t want you doing this.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sylvain shuffles Felix so he’s comfortably in his arms, giving him a grin. “But it’s necessary, and an utter blast, I must say. A beautiful man in my arms, clinging onto me desperately—”

“Uh, you call this desperate?” Felix’s hands hover in the air whilst Sylvain carries him across the room.

“Still, still…Such a treat. And you look cute when you’re annoyed, by the way.”

Felix huffs and gives Sylvain a shove, which just causes the man to snort with laughter. There it is: the slight warmth in Felix’s cheeks from embarrassment. Goddess, even without his brother’s life hanging in the balance, this is an absolute mess in itself.

  
  


* * *

  
  


There are some perks to being on a ship with some irritating pirates, and a large one is how the food served here is delicious. Ashe and Dedue—at least, he _thinks_ those are correct, as he has never exactly been great at remembering names—are admittedly fantastic at cooking. Particularly when Felix pushes vegetables to one side and focuses on meat instead.

The crew haven't exactly been difficult to be around, either. He's had a couple of curious glances, as has Mercedes, despite her currently being in her human form. It's to be expected when he's among humans. Away from this, they have allowed him to feel as comfortable as he can manage. He's never been the most adept at interacting with others in general.

"I was thinking, Felix," Mercedes begins once they have finished their meal, "that it will not exactly be convenient, if you cannot currently give yourself legs."

Unsurprisingly, he is indeed the only one on the ship with a tail. "Yes, I'm unfortunately aware of that. I can swim by the ship to keep up with you all, but if we're attacked, it's not the most convenient of arrangements."

Dimitri says, “We would be able to obtain a wheelchair for you, but unfortunately there are none spare away from the disabled members of our crew, and it may be some time before we can obtain the supplies to make one. And, of course, we cannot exactly rely on Sylvain carrying you around everyday.”

"Hey, I don't mind," says Sylvain, flashing Felix a grin as he leans back, arms behind his head. "We've already established that carrying this beauty around is _far_ from a chore."

Felix grits his teeth. "Yes, alongside how infuriating it is."

"Do you have equipment like Mercedes, to give you legs as well?" Ingrid asks. 

"The one I had on me was probably stolen. But I do have one spare back home."

"Back in Fraldarius territory," Ashe murmurs. "Could we risk that?"

"If we were to check if it was taken over after all, then yes," says Dedue. "I am also sure that it would do well to tell them of Felix's safety."

Felix hums. His heart twists when he ponders how they must be feeling in this moment, wondering what has happened to the lives of the two Fraldarius sons alike. "Despite the risk, I would like to go for that reason. As well as to bring along any weapons I might need."

"Sounds like a plan!" says Annette. "Is that okay with you, captain?"

"Yes, I believe so," says Dimitri. He holds a hand on his chin in thought, eyes lingering on Felix for only a moment. "We should be careful, but chances are, they would not have yet been able to properly harness the Aegis Shield's power. Not when its current owner is still alive."

Sylvain lets out an _"Ah,"_ sound. "I hadn't thought of that! So without the relic's power in their possession properly, they'd have an even harder time taking over the territory."

"I suppose that settles it, then?" says Ingrid. "We shall make our way back there before continuing on. Although I imagine going through the way we went last time might be dangerous.”

“Don’t worry, we can easily get around that,” says Felix. “You would have gone through one of the entrances that is open to humans. Merfolk can travel into the borders of the territory, with our system alarming guards of their arrival--except if it’s someone with Fraldarius blood, that is. So I’ll be able to pass through on my own.”

There’s a hum from Sylvain, which causes Felix’s gaze to flicker to him. His eyes are both thoughtful and bearing concern again. Either Sylvain is more of a caring person than his seemingly shallow appearance implies, or he apparently finds Felix so pretty, he _really_ doesn’t want anything to happen to him.

Or that Felix’s death would result in yet more of the ocean being taken over by a ruthless sea witch. That too.

“Going that way means swimming for longer, which is a bit dangerous for humans,” says Sylvain. “We can’t say for sure how long the journey would take either, when we can’t swim as fast as you.”

“So? I’ll be fine.” Felix folds his arms. “Look, again, I know that you all found me washed up on the brink of death, but I’m not some damsel who needs protecting.”

“They’re not saying that, Felix,” says Mercedes gently. “They only mean to look out for you. Cornelia’s men are dangerous— _very_ dangerous—and it is not weak to say that they could hurt you again, especially when you’re still injured.”

Felix grumbles. He’s been able to ignore the annoying pains in his body until she mentioned it. “I feel fine.”

“Regardless, you should not strain yourself. But Sylvain _is_ right about humans struggling to go all the way down there. In this case, I shall go with you instead.” Mercedes’ smile returns to her. “We can move faster with only the two of us, and I can use magic to help conceal our presence. Does that seem fair?”

His mouth opens to argue, although he stops himself short; he knows he’s being ridiculous about this. It turns out that needing to be rescued by some pirates is damaging to his pride. “All right,” he says at last. “I’ll agree that the two of us going together seems like the best course of action. We shouldn’t be too far from there, right?”

He notices Dimitri shake his head. “No, we assumed we would have to go back to Fraldarius territory, and so have already been making our way over there. We’ll aim to stop at the surface above an area which should be safe.”

“It should take a couple of hours at most,” Dedue adds. Felix nods in understanding, leaning his head back against the side of the ship as he wonders how he will even pass the time, having to wait two hours before he can do anything.

Ugh. Looks like those legs won’t be able to come fast enough.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Their assumptions are correct, and the ship is soon stationed above the area. Felix peers over the side of the ship and nods in confirmation, which is reassurance enough to the others that they are in the right location. Dimitri also appears to understand these areas well. Felix guesses it’s only natural as the Blue Lions’ captain.

Both Felix and Mercedes hold their hands in front of them. The former feels the draft of coldness from the veil appearing in front of his mouth; Mercedes has the same. She stretches her arms above her head, peering down at the water.

“It will be nice to return to swimming for sure,” she says. “I can stay in this form for quite some time, but it’s been a while since I spent so long out of the water.”

Huh. As much as Felix is also looking forward to feeling that refreshing ocean, he realises an obstacle stands in the way before that: the fact that he actually has to get down into the water at all. When, unlike Mercedes, he does not have legs.

Sylvain is stupidly observant, and is soon sniggering as he comes to the same realisation. “Need a hand, Felix?”

“I--perhaps. I’m not exactly in the right shape right now, to try launching myself off the ground like a fish.” His hand holds onto his side--the wound there is healing well, Mercedes returning to him every few hours to work her magic, but the thought of exerting his muscles to that degree causes his stomach to twist. “I guess you could just throw me in.”

“You sure?”

“Mm. I mean, merfolk are different to you. The collision to water doesn’t affect us in the same way.”

Sylvain seems eager over the thought. “Well, in that case—”

“Sylvain, _please_ be careful,” Dimitri pleads as Sylvain once again brings Felix into his arms; thankfully, this should be the last time he has to do so.

“No worries,” says Felix, more bothered by how the entire pirate crew is once again bearing witness to him being carried this way. Honestly, it would be less embarrassing if Sylvain didn’t grin like a fool every single time. “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t actually okay.”

“I suppose I’ll go the regular way,” says Mercedes who, thanks to the legs Felix is growing increasingly more jealous of, starts to climb down the ladder over the side of the ship, Ashe and Dedue securing it.

Ah, well. As long as Felix gets in the water. His head turns to the side of the ship as Sylvain walks the two towards it. Eyes peer down at the waves below, his grip tightening around Sylvain’s neck.

Shit. He now notices how high up ships are, as he’s about to be launched off it.

“Ready?” asks Sylvain, swaying Felix gently.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” _Sure. This is perfectly fine, and I don’t think of myself as an idiot for opting for this method rather than something less terrifying._

“Awesome! In that case, then.”

Felix feels himself move, Sylvain’s legs bending with the true intention of throwing Felix in, and, “Uh. Hold on a— _aaargh!”_

Too late. Far, far too late. He’s in the air before he knows it, falling back down towards the water. His heart is in its throat, although his instincts luckily take over. He spins in the air and plunges head-first into the water. The dive beneath it is perfect, somersaulting before reaching back to the surface, but he still glares as he stares up at the ship. The crew lines the side of it with wide eyes, all but for Sylvain who bends over, arms around his stomach as he laughs. _Laughs._

“I’m so sorry!” he splutters. “You didn’t—holy shit, I didn’t realise you wanted me to stop until you were already in the air.”

“Try harder to listen next time!” Despite how Felix had, admittedly, spoken too late. “And stop laughing at me!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Sylvain presses his lips together, before bursting into laughter again.

“If it’s any consolation,” Ingrid says, somewhat weakly, “you’re not the only person he has done that to.”

“And I suppose you _are_ in the water now.” His gaze drops to Mercedes, who is now at the bottom of the ladder. She jumps into the air, taking off the circlet as she does so; by the time she is floating at the surface, her tail has returned, and the circlet is placed into a bag she has crossed over her torso, resting on her tail.

“That’s it then, I suppose,” says Ashe, getting up from the ground alongside Dedue. “We shall wait here for you, of course.”

“Yeah.” Sylvain finally has his laughter under control. “Stay safe! Head straight down and don’t go on a detour.”

“I might do, if it’s to avoid you," says Felix. 

He merely receives a grin in response, Sylvain’s arms resting behind his head, which Felix deems…almost strange. Considering people usually find him unapproachable and don’t respond to him in such manners.

Huh. Maybe this annoying pirate isn’t one to be intimidated by some death glares and spat words.

He and Mercedes soon dive beneath the water. And Goddess, does it feel wonderful. It’s not as though merfolk without gills need to return to water in order to live. He simply hasn’t been out of it in some time, and before the two swim deeper, he takes a moment to do some flips and turns, stretching out his tail to ease its stiffness.

“Be careful to not overdo it,” says Mercedes, swimming closer. “You wouldn’t want to pull anything.”

Felix hums, stretching his arms above his head. “I feel fine, but thank you. We should probably hurry.”

She nods, holding her hand out to Felix. “Take it. I can cloak the two of us in concealment magic, this way.”

“How long can it last for?” he asks as he does so.

“Not _extremely_ long. However, it should last until we get to Fraldarius territory, and I can have a rest there before we use it again on the way back.”

Even Felix has to agree that this is the best option for them. Pride aside, he knows that a single duo is not enough to take on a mass of Cornelia’s soldiers. It wasn’t when it came to him and Glenn, even with a Relic between them.

“ _I’m the heir. Please don’t hurt my brother.”_

“ _Wait_ — _”_

The request had been denied, of course. All Felix remembers before blood stained his vision, pain searing through his side, is the distant shout of Glenn, blurred images as soldiers restrained his arms. How useless Felix had been. Unable to do anything but sink into unconsciousness, panting from pain, wondering if he was finally going to die.

He can’t risk that again. Not if he wants to get Glenn back safely.

“I was terrified when I saw you,” Mercedes says as the two are descending through the water, Felix’s eyes finding her. “Annette had done well to treat your injuries enough to keep you alive longer, and all I could think was that if she hadn’t…” She squeezes Felix’s hand. “I would never want to lose you.”

“Well, thanks to both of you, I’m still here. Alive, just with a couple more scars.”

“Not to worry. You’re still as handsome as can be with them,” says Mercedes, laughing lightly at how Felix rolls his eyes. “Everything will turn out fine, Felix. It’s of course normal to be terrified for Glenn, but I think we’ll be able to do a lot for him by travelling with the Blue Lions.”

Felix hums his agreement. “Yeah. That’s true. As irritating as those crew members are.”

“Now now. Try to get along with them.”

Further and further down they descend. Felix notices how Mercedes’ breaths have grown a slight bit shallower beneath the veil over her mouth, as though keeping up this magic around the pair is taking its toll. His hand is soon reaching out, however, feeling for the barrier of protection magic surrounding the territory, when he sees the distant sight of buildings come into view.

“How far into here is your home?” she asks. “This area is so huge, after all.”

“Don’t worry. We can use teleportation magic to get there quickly.”

He finally feels it: the pressure of the protection barrier. With closed eyes, he manages to pull Mercedes through, and the two head towards the city.

“Will anyone panic, seeing us?”

Felix shakes his head. “There are only two of us, and to get through that smoothly, you have to possess my blood. Any moment now, we’ll have a guard racing over to confirm which brother made it back, just you wait.”

As predicted, jet streams of water follow two figures shooting through the water towards them. They straighten in front of the pair, eyes wide in both surprise and relief, staring as though ensuring Felix is not some kind of illusion.

“Lord Felix!” the one on the left exclaims. “Thank goodness you’re safe—and I see Mercedes is with you, too.”

“It’s lovely to see you,” she says, bowing her head.

The other soldier is looking side-to-side, the relief on his face quick to transform into a crestfallen expression. “Is Glenn not with you?”

Felix swallows, once again found by shame. “No. He was captured alongside the Shield—as you’ve probably guessed, with how a Relic is no longer in the area.”

This soldier is not the only one to now have his heart sink. Unable to keep his eyes on them, Felix drops his gaze, his pride crumbling further. This is not the man he was trained to be. Someone who could not fight off the enemy, run away whilst someone was taken; he would never allow himself to die a ‘noble death’ and despises that kind of chivalry, but to have still allowed this to happen?

_If I had been stronger, Glenn would be fine. If I had just_ —

“Well, in any case, we are relieved that you are still alive,” says the first soldier, causing Felix’s gaze to lift again. “And you know that we will do all we can to get Glenn back, as well as the Relic.”

“He’s not weak,” the other soldier adds. “And I’m sure that they wouldn’t capture him only to kill him. We can save him.”

Felix nods slowly. He lets out a deep breath, knowing this is hardly the time to let himself drown in his thoughts. “How have things been here? Are you safe?”

“We lost territory towards the south, but managed to uphold the rest. Luckily, the preparations you have set in place in case this were to happen have been successful, and we are working with the king’s territory as well. For now, we are safe.”

“That’s a relief,” says Felix. “I imagine part of it is because they cannot activate the relic’s power properly, not without me.”

Mercedes hums in agreement. “Whilst Cornelia’s power is also not to be doubted, it has not yet spread across a great amount of the population. As long as we make swift progress, we should stop her in her tracks.”

She gives Felix a smile as she says this, and despite all of his fears, they manage to subside a little when looking at her face. He even nods in agreement, strangely grateful for how the Blue Lions could not heal him on their own. At least it meant that he and Mercedes would start travelling together.

Soon, at least. For now, Felix and Mercedes teleport themselves to the proximity of Felix’s home. Despite how it has only been days, when his eyes land on the manor before them, it’s as though he has not been here in a long time. Nothing has changed. Not the coral reefs surrounding it, the tall archways, the turrets of the manor. Nothing at all. But his heart pangs with a sense of loss, knowing that he will enter his home and not have Glenn throw his arm around Felix’s shoulders, knuckles burying into his hair as he protests.

A hand, warm and reassuring, lands on Felix’s upper arm. “Come on,” says Mercedes. “In and out. That’s all we have to do.”

He nods. There will be no use in hanging around here for longer than he has to. Popping in to acquire what he needs, and his presence to show the staff there he is alive. Then he’s back out of the water again and being whisked away on a journey across the seas.

Only the moment he enters, he’s already stopped, with the sound of rushing water as a figure comes closer.

“Lord Felix!” His father’s advisor, and now that to the sibling, now floats in front of Felix; Edward. “I received word of what has occurred.”

“Already?” Felix questions, letting out a chuckle. “You guys sure move quickly.”

“The soldiers contacted me via magic the moment you left them. I’m glad to see you’re safe.”

Guilt finds Felix once again, although he nods. Better one safe Fraldarius than one dead, one captured, when thinking on a larger scale. “Yes. I’ve come to retrieve some of my belongings. I am to travel with the Blue Lions.”

“The Blue Lions?” asks Edward, his eyes growing wide. “However have you come into contact with them?”

“I was on the brink of death after the soldiers’ attack on Glenn and I. They found me and took me to Mercedes.”

“And of course, I healed him,” she says. “As you know, the Blue Lions, like many pirates, are doing what they can to put a stop to Cornelia’s plans. And we have deemed our goals to align.”

“I see. Yes, with this situation, I can see why it is beneficial for you to go with them, rather than remain here.” Edward crosses one arm over his torso, his other hand resting by his mouth. “I assume the relic was stolen?”

“Yes.” With a tight throat, Felix explains the story, as well as the human soldiers mistaking each brother for each other.

“In that case, I certainly agree that this is where it would benefit you to be,” says Edward. “I worry for your safety, but I also know that you are not the type to sit here and twiddle your thumbs. I, and everyone else, will remain here and do what we can to protect the territory.”

“Thank you,” says Felix. He finally manages a smile. “I have faith in all of you.”

He and Mercedes soon pass through the corridors to Felix’s room. It appears…empty, despite how like the manor itself, nothing has changed. Perhaps there is simply little sentimental value left to him.

After all, none of this can be considered home, when none of his family lives in it.

“Are you going to miss it here, Felix?” says Mercedes. “I know that I will miss my own, even after being sure to send my farewells.”

Felix shrugs his shoulders. “I’m not sure. There are many people here who I’d say are important to me. But none of them come close to Glenn, nor can I put a life of comfort here over actually doing something.” He swims over to a dressing table. “Here. I have more than one of the jewellery they stole, just in case that ever happened.”

He lifts a silver choker from the table, handing it to Mercedes, who puts it into her bag. Felix then proceeds to hum, eyes finding the weapons he has so carefully displayed on a wall.

“I shouldn’t take everything,” he says. “Especially not something as simple as ordinary daggers, when the pirates will have more than enough. But I’d like to have my own sword.”

“You believe that something you are used to will be suitable for you?”

“Mm. Exactly. I feel good using a weapon I’m familiar with.” Felix swims to the wall, hand running over the steel of a blade. “Might be hard to choose, though.”

In the end, Felix soon has two belts wrapped around his hips and, in turn, two swords crossed over each other. He glares when Mercedes begins to giggle. “What? Two is a good idea, in case one breaks.”

“Certainly,” she agrees. “I am sure that is it, and not you simply being attached to both of them.”

“I mean, maybe.” His voice drops, becoming quieter. “I feel more grounded with a weapon I like in my hands. As though I’m worth something, and can do what I need to.”

Though the smile on Mercedes’ face does not fade, her expression still falls slightly. She swims closer to him, taking both of his hands in her own and giving them a squeeze. Felix finds himself swallowing, a painful lump in his throat, as he meets her eyes.

“You are most certainly worth something, Felix,” she says. “More than merely what you can do with a sword. I love you for who _you_ are, as do many others.” Felix merely hums, up until she says, “Your father would be proud of you.”

He blinks, grateful that the slight wetness in his eyes isn’t noticeable when the two are underwater. “Yeah,” he responds, barely above a whisper. “Maybe.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


By the time he and Mercedes have emerged from the water, the first essences of a sunset have appeared. Ashe is peering over the side of the ship, bow and arrow in hand, and notices them quickly. He smiles and gives them a wave.

“Hey, everyone! The two of them are back!”

“Oh, wonderful.” Dimitri’s voice; he soon comes to look as well, alongside Dedue and Sylvain. “Did you get everything you needed?”

“Yes, everything,” says Mercedes. “We also gave information on what has happened, of course.”

“Our assumptions were correct, too,” Felix adds. He allows Mercedes to climb the ladder first, helping her onto it; Goddess knows if he will make an embarrassment of himself when he has legs again or not, when it’s been a long time since he had them. “They have only been able to take over part of the territory, with preparations made to take down the dark magic they have put up around themselves. Should have the entire thing back before long.”

“Oh, thank the Goddess!” exclaims Sylvain. “Ah, Mercedes, here—take my hand.”

As Mercedes clambers onto the ship, Felix takes hold of either side of the ladder. He hoists himself up onto one of the steps. Once he’s settled on it with the most stability he can manage when the damn thing is swaying from side-to-side, he catches the choker Mercedes drops down to him, unfastening the clasp and putting it around his neck.

Within seconds, the flash of light around his tail is replaced with a pair of legs, and he sees that he is wearing the same outfit he had in his last human transformation; aristocratic clothing, including a shirt with puffy sleeves and high-waisted trousers. He’s always appreciated this aspect of the magic. Never once would he live it down, if it had to appear naked in front of someone like _Sylvain._

Either way, he finds the legs aren’t too difficult to use even after all this time, and he climbs up onto the ship besides everyone.

“Hey, there you go!” exclaims Annette. “Now Sylvain won’t have to carry you around everywhere.”

“Eh, that is a loss, in my eyes,” says Sylvain, sighing dramatically. His eyes are soon on Felix as well. Staring, even, long enough for Felix to grow irritated.

“What?” Felix snaps, assuming it’s because he appears human, all but for the subtle shimmer of scattered scales on his body. “I get it, I have legs now.”

“No, no it’s not that. You’re equally pretty either way.” Sylvain’s lips stretch into a grin, “It’s the choker. I’m totally into it.”

Felix merely blinks, his hand reaching for the metal around his neck. He hadn’t expected that. Not at all. He searches his mind for a witty response, something he can look back on in pride, but all he can do is scoff. “Flirting again, I see.”

Even as he says those words, however, that is not all that Felix takes from this. Humans commonly see this form merfolk take as something strange. Some even dislike the idea that a non-human creature can appear so alike to them. For Sylvain to not even bat an eyelid at this, instead simply focusing on something as simple as what Felix uses to take this form…It’s peculiar for sure.

“Sylvain’s attitude aside,” says Dedue, “I recommend that we plan our next location. Felix and Mercedes, it would do well to tell you that so far, we have been travelling with the purpose of both checking on the ocean’s territories, as well as trying to intercept Cornelia’s soldiers. Fighting is certainly something we regularly encounter.”

“No worries there,” says Felix, patting the swords on his side. “I was born for that.”

“And I have experience in combat myself,” says Mercedes.

“With that cleared up, we should focus on our next location,” says Ingrid. “I think we could do with more information, and the church’s territories are best for that—how about we head there?”

Dimitri nods, a smile stretching on his face. “Yes, that does seem like the best course of action. Is everyone in agreement, there?”

When confirmation follows, the captain returns to the steering wheel, peering at the compass held in Dedue’s hand. Felix’s own gaze finds Sylvain standing near him, with that pleased look in his eye.

This will certainly be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to find me on Twitter @nikobynight for my FE3H related art and discussions.


End file.
